onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Shirahoshi
|image= |jname=しらほし |rname=''Shirahoshi'' |ename=N/A |first=Chapter 612; Episode 531 |affltion=Neptune family; Ryugu Kingdom |ocupation=Princess of Ryugu Kingdom |epithet= |jva=Yukana |extra1= }} , also known as the , is a giant smelt-whiting mermaid and the youngest of King Neptune's children. She was first mentioned by Pappug, claiming he knew her and even promised to introduce the Straw Hat Pirates to her when they arrived on Fishman Island (though later this is revealed to be a lie). She is also the current form of Poseidon. Appearance Shirahoshi is a giant-sized mermaid, approximately the size of her pet Megalo, and is described as "cute but huge" in her introduction; this makes her roughly eight to ten times the size of Luffy, an average human, excluding the length of her tail; she can hold and hide Luffy in one hand alone. According to Caribou's estimation, he put her about seven to eight times the size of a human-sized mermaid. Even as a baby, she was larger than her mother and brothers. She has very long, flowing strawberry-blonde hair with a fish-shaped hairgrip. Her breasts are large, even relative to her giant-like size, and much of her upper body is exposed. Her broadly striped tail ends in a ruffle around her waist. She tends to have blush marks on her cheeks due to her shyness. She wears a cleavage baring yellow halter top covered in pearls with a strap that widens and sticks out on the back of her neck. She also wears clam earrings and belly chains with a cloth hanging down in front. She has a very long light red and pink striped tail. As a four year old, she wore a polka dot crop top with straps that floated behind her head and her tail alone was larger than her mother. As a six year old, she wore a light colored crop top with floating straps. Gallery Personality Despite her size, she is rather easily frightened. She has a very fragile personality, quickly breaking out into crying fits whenever she gets upset such as time when Megalo disappears, when Luffy startled her during their first meeting, and when Luffy says that he doesn't like her. She is somewhat spoiled, as she claimed that nobody ever yelled at her before, and cried at the fact that Luffy was the first to do so. Whenever someone yells at her, she will interpret this as anger towards her and will start crying while saying that the offender is scary. In fact, Shirahoshi easily tears up whenever she expresses her emotions such as joy, fear, or sadness. Nevertheless, she is thankful since she willingly hides Luffy from the guards after he saves her from being struck by an axe thrown by Vander Decken IX and also thanks him for rescuing Megalo. She is very polite and addresses everyone with "-sama". She is also very considerate of her family and kingdom, saying that leaving Hard-Shell Tower even if she wants to would be a selfish thing for her to do. Because of her ten years of solitude, she has very limited knowledge of the world outside her tower, so she is rather curious about it as she asks Luffy about the sun, the animals, and forests, even asking him how he can eat so much for being so small. She also does not seem to know about Devil Fruits as she called the powers of Vander Decken IX as a curse, although Decken also refer his power as such to other people. Much like the citizens of Kuja, she takes Luffy to be the norm for human males. Also due to being locked up she has a very low stimulation level, and often becomes overly stimulated due to the events during her time with Luffy, causing her to become emotionally worked up. She refused Vander Decken's advances for ten years because "he wasn't her type"; whether this means his personality or physical appearance is not yet known. Alternatively, this could be her polite way of rejecting Decken. She seems to be naïve, believing a balloon dummy to be her father and only realizing that it wasn't when she looked at it closer right before being captured (although it was part of their plan to be captured intentionally). Even though she knew Hody was behind her mother's death when Megalo confided her, she did not tell anyone because she wants to honor her mother's last wish of not holding any hatred against the killer, but this ends up being a big mistake since this allows Hody to execute his plans. However, regardless of her fragile personality (which Luffy makes fun of), she is sweet and innocent like a child which is evident when she promised to return to the castle by dinner time after leaving her tower. Even though not telling everyone about Hody was a mistake, this shows that Shirahoshi has a strong and gentle spirit since not hating her mother's killer (even though it's her mother's last wish) would be impossible for most people. When Decken nearly destroys Fishman Island with Noah, Shirahoshi shows her bravery for the first time, putting the lives of her people ahead of her own. Relationships Family She has a pet shark named Megalo, whom she loves very much. Megalo is the only friend she can talk to while being locked up in Hard-Shell Tower. When her beloved shark went missing, Shirahoshi got deeply upset and cried continuously. Her father, King Neptune, and her brothers, Fukaboshi, Ryuboshi, and Manboshi, all care for her well-being. They gathered an army to hunt down Vander Decken IX, a criminal who kept pestering Shirahoshi with love letters and threatening marriage proposals. King Neptune considers Shirahoshi as his treasure. Shirahoshi also greatly missed her deceased mother, Otohime, wanting to visit her grave since it was built. Her love for her mother was so great, the princess went through great turmoil to honor her mother's final wish by not hating Hody for killing Otohime. Her family apparently had been too easy on her since Shirahoshi never had been yelled at until she met Luffy. Friends Monkey D. Luffy At first, Shirahoshi thought that Luffy was an assassin aiming for her life and feared him. However, when he blocked a flying axe that was aimed at her and figured out that he was the one who saved Megalo, she warmed up to him. She even hid him from the guards when they were searching for Luffy after he and his crew were wrongly accused of kidnapping mermaids and after Madam Shyarly's claim of envisioning Luffy destroying Fishman Island. When Shirahoshi poked Luffy's face while he was eating, Luffy snapped at her for it. Shirahoshi started crying and tearfully stated that Luffy is the first person to ever yell at her. After seeing how fragile Shirahoshi's personality is, Luffy bluntly called her a crybaby and a weakling. However, after getting along with Luffy, Shirahoshi doesn't show any resentment towards him for calling her names and she was able to leave the tower for the first time in ten years when Luffy offered to protect her. Luffy also stood between her and Vander Decken IX. Luffy's treatment of Shirahoshi is similar to how Ace treated Luffy during their childhood, and how Luffy treated Coby when they first met: harsh and blunt, but shows some kind of care, and then friendly. She trusts in Luffy's abilities, acting very carefree out in the open while he is around. After learning how Shirahoshi was able to honor her mother's last wish for so many years, Luffy acknowledged that Shirahoshi is not as weak as he had originally thought. He then calls her "Weakhoshi" since he still considers her a crybaby. Shirahoshi also shows deep concern for Luffy such as when Luffy lost alot of blood from the wound he recieved from Hody and when Luffy went after Caribou for the stolen treasures. As the Straw Hats leave, Shirahoshi promises that the next time they meet, she will no loner be a crybaby; Luffy also promises that he'll take her to a real forest on the surface. Nami Because they share similar backgrounds, Shirahoshi was quick to befriend Nami. Because she heard Keimi refer to Nami as Nami-chin, Shirahoshi believes that that is her name and calls her Nami-chin-sama instead of just Nami-sama. Straw Hats Shirahoshi has become good friends with all the Straw Hats and appreciates them all for saving her, her family and kingdom from the New Fishman Pirates. She even wished for them to stay on the island more to get to know them better. While she gave them all a tearfull farewell, she made a promise with all of them (minus Zoro and Franky) to take Shirahoshi to the surface someday. Jinbe Shirahoshi has known Jinbe since she was little and always had a respect for him. Jinbe has come to greatly respect Shirahoshi's devotion towards her mother for keeping her promise for not hating Hody for killing her and states he will protect Shirahoshi and her ideals. Enemies Vander Decken IX Shirahoshi is terrified of Vander Decken IX for sending her threatening marriage proposals. Decken is completely obsessed with the Mermaid Princess and will do anything to get her. His obsession has mounted to the point where he plans on killing her if she refuses him, in order to ensure that nobody else could have her except him. Ultimately, she rejects Decken because he wasn't her type. With her rejection, Decken became hell-bent on killing her. Hody Jones Because of Shirahoshi's ability to summon Sea Kings, Hody Jones considers her as a threat to his plans. Therefore, she is one of the people that he wants to eliminate the most. On the contrary, despite knowing that Hody was the one who murdered her mother, Shirahoshi did not bear a grudge against him, nor report his crime to anyone, due to the princess following her mother's final wish of not hating the person who committed the murder. Hody, in return, ridiculed Shirahoshi for her kindness and mercy. Abilities and Powers As the Mermaid Princess and King Neptune's daughter, Shirahoshi has some level of authority over the kingdom her family rules, probably on the same level as her three brothers, though this is somewhat off-set by the fact that she is exiled inside a heavily locked chamber due to Decken's dangerous abilities. It was stated by the Minister of the Right that her sudden disappearance from the Ryugu Palace could potentially trigger a nation-wide crisis. Being a giant-sized mermaid, Shirahoshi is able to easily lift a normal-sized person with one hand, as she had done with Luffy and Nami. Like all mermaids, she is one of the fastest swimmers in the ocean. While merfolk can summon and communicate with normal fish and marine life via sonar waves, Shirahoshi has the uncanny ability to call sea kings via the same method, which according to Vander Decken IX, was the ability of a legendary Mermaid Princess. By screaming, she emits sonar waves that summon the sea kings to her. She has displayed this ability so far only once as a child. Despite having the ability, Shirahoshi was only somewhat aware that she might have the ability, as she had stated that she has never even talked to a sea king before. If she receives a huge shock, she might subconsciously send sea kings on a giant rampage. Otohime described this as the most fearsome ability in the world, and that it can change the whole world in great ways. However, in the wrong hands, Shirahoshi's powers can sink the entire world into the ocean. She was unaware of her ability when she was a child, but she does become aware of it at least now after Jinbe explained the history of Fishman Island. While Luffy was destroying Noah, Shirahoshi once again unknowingly summoned the Sea Kings to help keep Noah from falling onto Fishman Island. It appears that Shirahoshi can summon them through her will even though she wasn't directly calling for them. This ability is what classifies her as an Ancient Weapon that the World Government fears so much; to be specific, she is the weapon Poseidon. History Past Sixteen years ago, Shirahoshi was merely a baby. But despite this, she was larger than her mother and older brothers. While her mother was away preaching to her people, her brothers would look after her at the palace. When Shirahoshi was four years old, she was seen comforting her exhausted mother and attending her classes when Otohime was teaching about the surface world. When Shirahoshi was six years old, an uproar had occurred when a World Noble arrived to the island in a wrecked ship. Otohime quickly dashed off to where the ship was docked. The four children of the royal family soon followed her to the scene. When Shirahoshi saw her mother being threatened by the noble she was protecting, she cried and unknowingly called forth Sea Kings, stunning all those present and making the noble pass out from extreme shock. Shirahoshi, however, was completely oblivious to the Sea Kings. When Otohime decided to accompany the noble to the surface, Shirahoshi and her brothers looked worried. For one week, she waited in the palace while Neptune tried to cheer her up. Otohime returned safe and sound and she held a piece of paper that could make a difference. Shirahoshi and her family were overjoyed that Otohime finally succeeded in getting people's signatures. But that excitement was short-lived. One day in the Gyoncorde Plaza, the box containing all of her signatures caught fire. While the soldiers tried to save the signatures, Otohime was shot. Admist the chaos, Vander Decken IX marked her with his Mato Mato no Mi powers. Shirahoshi, who was stunned seeing her mother get shot, did not noticed his presence. She was about to scream, but Ryuboshi and Manboshi managed to calm her down by dancing and singing in spite of their grief, thus preventing her from summoning Sea Kings subconsciously. As their mother passed away, Shirahoshi and her brothers touched pinky fingers with her for the last time. Vander Decken IX, who set his sights on marrying Shirahoshi after witnessing her power, started sending letters to her. Before Otohime's funeral, the four children of the royal family told their father, Neptune, about the love letters that kept flying to Shirahoshi. Neptune told Shirahoshi and her brothers to not to go out to the funeral since danger still lurked around. During Otohime's funeral, Shirahoshi and her brothers were seen on a visual broadcast as Fukaboshi gave his speech. Decken kept sending letters to Shirahoshi once a week. Soon, those letters grew into packages. When he started sending threatening marriage proposals, she became so terrified of him that she couldn't ignore him anymore. Shirahoshi was locked in Hard-Shell Tower for ten years for her safety. For ten years, she wanted to visit the grave of her mother and had many things that she wanted to say to her. Fishman Island Arc Meeting Luffy and Leaving Her Tower Her pet shark, Megalo, had been missing for some time, having been captured and held in the Kraken's tentacles. Shirahoshi continued to cry until the shark returned to her, having been freed by Luffy after he defeated the Kraken. When the Straw Hat Pirates were taken to the Ryugu Palace, Monkey D. Luffy wandered off on his own in pursuit of food that smelled good to him. Eventually, he stumbled upon her room, where Princess Shirahoshi was sleeping. Luffy was unknowingly walking across her stomach, fell between her breasts, and bounced on them, thinking they were coral due to the coarse material in her top. When she woke up, she became greatly distressed, thinking that Luffy was an assassin targeting her life. She says she is not scared since she is the daughter of Neptune, but she starts crying to no end while calling for help. As she continues crying, an axe thrown by Vander Decken IX comes flying into her room aiming for the princess. Luffy deflects the axe, saving Shirahoshi's life. When the guards come to Shirahoshi's room, the princess hides Luffy from them. She tells the guards that the noise they heard coming from her room was her having a bad dream. The Minister of the Right explains the situation with the Straw Hats. Once the guards leave, Shirahoshi speaks with Luffy. Shirahoshi explains that she has been staying in Hard-Shell Tower for ten years because Vander Decken IX possesses some kind of "curse" which enables him to hit his targets from anywhere. While Luffy is eating, Shirahoshi asks him many questions about the outside world and wonders how Luffy can eat so much while poking him in the cheek. Luffy snaps back and Shirahoshi starts to cry saying that no one had ever yelled at her before. Luffy points out that Shirahoshi is a big crybaby causing her to cry even more. Luffy then offers to take a walk with her outside the castle with him being the bodyguard. Luffy asks Shirahoshi about where she wants to go. The princess says that she wants to go to the Sea Forest. When she starts crying again, Luffy starts to refer to her as "weakling". Knowing that Shirahoshi's size will draw attention, Luffy comes up with a plan. As Brook and the Minister of the Right arrive at her room, Megalo bursts through the doors with Shirahoshi hiding in his mouth. As Shirahoshi, Luffy, and Megalo are leaving, the Mermaid Princess, while thinking to herself, apologizes for leaving without permission and promises that she will be back by dinner. Once they leave the palace, she then tells Luffy how exciting it feels to be outside again, saying it was an adventure. Shirahoshi then tells Luffy that in the Sea Forest, there is a grave that she wants to visit. Shirahoshi and Luffy are then seen laughing together. While hovering above Coral Hill, Luffy sees Chopper, Sanji, and a bandaged Hatchan. Once Luffy jumps down to meet them, he is met with accusations from the Fishman Island citizens for mermaid kidnappings. Megalo has finally reached his limit and spits out Shirahoshi. The Fishman Island citizens instantly interpret this as a Mermaid Princess kidnapping. When Luffy asks her why she got out of Megalo's mouth, she apologizes, asking him not to get mad at her. She tries to tell the citizens of Coral Hill that Luffy was only helping her, but they tied him up anyway, along with Sanji, Hatchan, and Chopper. She looks frightened when Vander Decken IX showed up. When Decken proposed to her, she rejects him, saying that he was not her type. Enraged, Decken prepares to kill her, and she begins to run away, but Luffy tells her if she runs away, then he won't be able to protect her. When Decken attacks Shirahoshi, Luffy intercepts his attack while still tied up. She then watches Luffy's fight with Decken which ends with Luffy smashing Decken into the ground. After the fight, Luffy tells her to get ready to go, calling her a scaredy cat. Shirahoshi asks him not to yell at her right now, as she is all worked up from the excitement. She then unties Luffy. When the locals ask why she is freeing him, she apologizes to them and promises to be home for dinner. Shirahoshi, Luffy, and his three other friends hop on Megalo and head for the Sea Forest.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 63 Chapters 617-618, Luffy is mistook for kidnapping Shirahoshi by the citizens of Fishman Island. The group eventually reaches the Sea Forest, much to Shirahoshi's delight. They soon meet Franky, Den, and Jinbe. Luffy introduces the Mermaid Princess to Franky and Jinbe is surprised to see Shirahoshi out of Hard-Shell Tower. After Luffy deflects an axe thrown by Decken, Shirahoshi sits by Queen Otohime's grave and pays her respects. Nami and Keimi arrives bearing terrible news and Shirahoshi cries when she hears that her father has been captured. Jinbe tells Shirahoshi not to worry, saying that he will save her father from the clutches of the New Fishman Pirates. Shirahoshi then listens to Jinbe as he explains to the group the back stories of Queen Otohime and Fisher Tiger. When he finishes his account, Shirahoshi begins to talk with Nami and Chopper, brushing back her tears. She explains that she tends to cry whenever she thinks about her mother. She mentions that she feels strangely comfortable around Nami, who notes that it may be because they have similar backgrounds (both having lost a mother and were tormented by a fishman). When Hatchan starts revealing Hody's plan, a visual Den Den Mushi appears and the group watches a visual broadcast by Hody Jones himself. After Hody explains his plan of creating the new Ryugu Kingdom, which includes executing King Neptune, Shirahoshi is about to go back with Megalo, but Jinbe stops her. Hatchan also tells the princess not to go since Hody is using her father as a hostage to safeguard against her ability to summon Sea Kings. After Luffy resolves to fight Hody, Shirahoshi then watches Luffy and Jinbe trying to settle their dispute on how to deal with Hody. The New Fishman Pirates' Coup d'État Shirahoshi is later seen riding on Megalo with Jinbe, heading to Gyoncorde Plaza to save the king. They then see what barely appears to be Neptune, floating in the air. As they approach it, it becomes evident it is nothing more than a dummy set as a trap, and the three of them got ensnared in a large net. Jinbe, Shirahoshi, and Megalo are then tied up in chains and taken to the plaza. Shirahoshi tearfully apologizes to Jinbe for making him fall into such a trap. After Hody reveals to everyone that he was the one who truly killed Otohime, he starts gloating about her death right in Shirahoshi's face. The princess, by no means surprised, says that she knew all along. She knew the truth behind her mother's death because Megalo witnessed the murder at the time, and relayed the information to her. However, she concealed the dark secret from everyone because she knew that it would engender more hatred towards Hody, and more importantly she wanted to honor her mother's last wish. Hody laughs and ridicules her, calling her kindness stupidity. Hody then gloats that because Shirahoshi kept the truth to herself, her father, her brothers, and the citizens of Fishman Island are in danger of facing death. When he prepares to kill Neptune, Shirahoshi cries out to Luffy for help and he jumps out of Megalo's mouth and kicks Hody a great distance away. When the rest of the Straw Hats appear and line up, Shirahoshi is seen standing behind them. Nami then gives Shirahoshi the World Noble's letter. Luffy comments that Shirahoshi isn't as weak as he thought. Jinbe tells Shirahoshi that he will help protect her ideals. The princess tearfully thanks everyone for their help. She is then amazed when Luffy defeats half of Hody's forces with Haki. Hody and his crew then try to kill Shirahoshi, but their attempts have been thwarted by Jinbe and the Straw Hats. She was then left in the hands of Surume, who changed sides due to Luffy being a friend, but Hody blackmails Surume about his brother and starts squeezing Shirahoshi. Luffy then steps in by saying he is going to protect Surume's brother and Surume stops squeezing. Vander Decken IX later arrives to Fishman Island while riding on Noah with the intention of crashing the ship into the island. Before the massive ship breaks the bubble surrounding Fishman Island, Shirahoshi leaves the plaza and appears in front of Noah. Shirahoshi offers her own life in exchange for the safety of her people. Vander Decken IX responds by throwing a knife into her shoulder. Despite the wound, she flees to the sea to get Noah away from Fishman Island. Since the main entrance is too far away, she goes through the gateway to Ryuuguu Palace where she takes the straight path into the ocean. Noah follows her without destroying the bubble. Out in the sea, Vander Decken IX once again demands her to marry him. Shirahoshi refuses and Decken throws knives at her. Ryuboshi and Manboshi blocks the knives in the nick of time. The two brothers then try to lead Shirahoshi to safety. Saving Fishman Island After Hody deals a devastating blow to Decken, he attempts to attack Shirahoshi and knocks Ryuboshi and Manboshi away. Hody grabs onto Shriahoshi and prepares to kill her. Shirahoshi is saved when Luffy grabs Hody and swings him away. After learning that the ship will fall on Fishman Island if Decken dies, Shirahoshi changes her course. Unfortunately, Decken passes out and the ship no longer follows Shirahoshi and begins to fall. She swims toward Noah, asking Vander Decken IX to make the ship continue to follow her. Hody tries to attack her using Fishman Karate, but Manboshi jumps in front of her, taking the attack, much to her disbelief. While Fukaboshi was fighting Hody, she held Luffy's bubble watching the fight. Later, after the Ammo Knights arrive, Shirahoshi carries Luffy to Noah while Luffy is talking to Fukaboshi on the baby Den Den Mushi. Hody tries to attack Shirahoshi, but Luffy gets between them and intercepts the attack, knocking him away. After Luffy defeats Hody onboard Noah, Luffy starts destroying the ship. Shirahoshi gets scared seeing Luffy's wounds opening up. As Luffy continues his barrage, Sea Kings suddenly appear and hold on to Noah, keeping it from falling any further. Luffy, unaware of the Sea Kings, continues his attack until Shirahoshi yells at him to stop. As Luffy faints from his open wound, the Sea Kings tell Shirahoshi that they were summoned by Shirahoshi's feelings. The Sea Kings take Noah to the Sea Forest while Shirahoshi carries Luffy to the plaza. She is frantic since Luffy has lost alot of blood. She wants to help Luffy, but she doesn't have the same blood type as him. The Beginning of Peace Jinbe volunteered to be Luffy's blood donor and the Straw Hat captain recovered. Jinbe and the Straw Hats quickly left the plaza while Shirahoshi followed them. She begged them to stay a little longer when a royal guard caught up with them. Through a Den Den Mushi, Neptune invited the pirates to a banquet. Shirahoshi attends the banquet with with her new friends and family, and partakes in the celebrating. Since she doesn't normally drink, the alcohol made her feel dizzy, so she goes to her room. Caribou appears and attempts to kidnap her after finding out that she is the Ancient Weapon Poseidon. Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji show up and caught Caribou in the act. After Luffy dispatches Caribou by sending him flying outside the palace, Shirahoshi hugs him and thanks him for saving her. She is still shaken from the ordeal when the Straw Hats and the Minister of the Right discuss the disappearance of the palace treasure. Later, when the Monster Trio returns to palace, they inform everyone that Luffy has declared war against Big Mom. Shirahoshi cheered on Luffy for being strong and gets yelled at by Usopp. Shirahoshi starts crying and says how scary Usopp is. Later when the Straw Hats are departing Fishman Island, Shirahoshi swears to Luffy that she will stop being a crybaby. Furthermore, Luffy promises her that if they meet again, Luffy will take her to the surface. Anime and Manga Influences Shirahoshi's character has several references to fairy tales: * Some stories have kings with multiple sons and a single daughter. The only sister is usually the one who protects/saves her brothers, such as in "Ancilotto, King of Provino" and "The Wild Swans". "Childe Rowland" is one of the few exceptions where at least one of the brothers saves the sister. * In "The Frog Prince", a spoiled princess was disgusted by a frog but reluctantly befriends him after he retrieves her golden ball for her. Shirahoshi was initially afraid of Luffy but quickly befriends him when he saves her, she then learns that he was the one who rescued her pet shark. * "The Maiden in the Tower" is type 310 of the Aarne–Thompson system for classifying folk tales. One of the the most famous is "Rapunzel". King Neptune locked his daughter away to protect her; why a maiden is locked up varies, but it is usually for selfish reasons from her caregiver (such as jealousy). * Neptune protecting Shirahoshi from an unwanted suitor is a reversal of most type 510B stories, "The Unnatural Father/Love", where the father either wants to marry his own daughter or marry her off to someone she doesn't want to be with. In "The Bear", the king was overprotective of his daughter and locked her up (not necessarily in a tower) to keep her from any harm (and by extension, any suitors at all). * "The Little Mermaid" grew curious about the surface world after each of her six older sisters told her what the world above was like. Shirahoshi is also the youngest of her siblings (except she only has three brothers) and is curious about the world beyond her tower, finally leaving the tower after meeting Luffy who had traveled to many places. Also, Shirahoshi being tormented by an unrequited love is similar to the original version by Hans Christian Andersen, except Shirahoshi is the receiver while the story's mermaid is the giver (to a prince who later marries another woman). * In most fairy tales (especially type 510A "The Persecuted Heroine" and 510B), the death of a parent figure, often of the same gender as the protagonist, brings about unpleasant situations for the hero/heroine. Queen Otohime's death and Shirahoshi's imprisonment (due to her deadly stalker) happening at about the same time frame (ten years ago) recalls this trend. Some stories such as Andersen's "Little Mermaid" have one parent absent to begin with without explanation. In an English dub of Hans Christian Andersen's The Little Mermaid (also a Toei production) the Sea King tells his daughters that their mother was killed in an "accident". * The fact that Vander Decken IX wants to kill Shirahoshi (rather violently) because she won't do what he wants, regardless of how enamored he claims to be with her, is similar to "Bluebeard" and its variants. Bluebeard's wife was rescued by her brothers, just as Shirahoshi's brothers raised an army to protect her. A husband or suitor who wants to kill his bride is made more monstrous than a regular murderer because he breaks the taboos associated with these roles, thus creating a very effective antagonist. Trivia * When Shirahoshi told Luffy her name, he said it was hard to pronounce. This is probably because of the Japanese linguistic convention rendaku, a vocal phenomenon that tends to morph the pronunciation of certain words when they are used in compound words. For instance, "hoshi" is usually changed to a "B" (boshi), which is what happened with the names of Shirahoshi's brothers. * Her name can be translated as "white star" and may come from Shiro-gisu (シロギス), the Japanese whiting. * The largest species of smelt-whiting is the King George whiting, growing to a length of 72 cm and 4.8 kg in weight. Overall the smelt-whitings are a relatively small fish averaging about 20 cm in length and 100g in weight; in contrast to Shirahoshi's size, which is on par with giants. * Shirahoshi is the second character introduced that Luffy has befriended to whom he has openly stated he "doesn't like" for being easily scared and cowardly, the first being Coby in the second chapter. Coincidentally, both happened at the beginning of their respective "halves" of the story. The first time happened shortly after Luffy began his journey and the second shortly after he resumed it. * Shirahoshi appears as a supporting character in One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World. She can be acquired with a downloadable mission. * Her breasts apparently have the consistency of pudding. References Site Navigation de:Shirahoshi Category:Female Category:Merfolk Category:Royalty Category:Nobles Category:Neptune Family Category:Grand Line Characters